UTSUKI
by uzumakifaisal
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, Toneri. Tiga bocah dari desa Konohagakure yang merasakan perasaan yang sama yaitu kesepian, kesedihan dan kebencian. Mereka bertiga bertemu dan menjadi sahabat saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka bertekad untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan merubah dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan ketidakadilan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dengan cara mereka sendiri.
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO** **DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **AU**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre** **:** **Adventure** ** & ****Friendship**

 **Warning : OOC,** **Typo,** **abal Dsb...**

 **RnR**

.

.

.

.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Ootsutsuki Toneri. Tiga bocah dari desa Konohagakure yang merasakan perasaan yang sama yaitu kesepian, kesedihan dan kebencian. Mereka bertiga bertemu dan menjadi sahabat dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka bertekad untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan merubah dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan ketidakadilan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dengan cara mereka sendiri.

A/N : yo ! Saya kembali dengan cerita baru. Dengan karakter utama yaitu Naruto Sasuke dan Toneri. Tapi sebelum itu saya ingatkan jika naruto bukanlah anak dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina.

.

.

.

.

UTSUKI

Chapter 1 : Prologue

.

.

.

.

Konoha _gakure no sato_ , sebuah desa _shinobi_ yang terbilang cukup indah dan damai, para penduduk yang berada di dalam desa itu bisa merasakan apa yang namanya 'ketenangan'. Desa ini terletak di salah satu wilayah _genso no kuni_ yaitu _hi no kuni_.

Tak ada yang meragukan akan kemampuan ninja dari desa tersebut. Setiap generasi desa itu selalu mengorbitkan _shinobi-shinobi_ berbakat seperti _S_ _hodaime_ Hokage Hashirama Senju yang dikenal sebagai _kami no shinobi_ bersama sahabat segaligus rivalnya yaitu Madara Uchiha yang mengambil jalan yang jauh berbeda dengan Hashirama dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari desa tersebut dan menjadikannya seorang misingnin _rank-_ _S_ pertama. Itulah yang menyebabkan desa tersebut di segani oleh desa dari negara-negara lain.

Namun di balik keindahan dan ketentraman desa Konoha, tersimpan banyak rahasia-rahasia kelam yang menyelimuti desa tersebut. Salah satunya seperti pembantaian klan Uchiha yang di lakukan oleh prodigi di klan itu sendiri, yakni Itachi yang menyebabkannya di labeli _missing-nin_ tingkat-S oleh petinggi desa.

...

Kita lupakan terlebih dahulu tentang sejarah desa konoha. Di sebuah danau yang terletak di pinggiran desa _shinobi_ terbesar di negara api itu, tampak tiga orang bocah laki-laki dengan warna rambut yang berbeda-beda, mereka bertiga tampak berumur sekitar delapan tahunan. Ketiga anak itu tengah duduk diam memandang kearah danau yang terlihat sangat indah itu. Mereka bertiga tampak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Merah POV

Yo perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto aku adalah seorang anak yatim piatu. Sifatku pendiam, ya anggaplah seperti itu. Kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu ? Awalnya aku adalah seorang anak yang bahagia dengan kedua orang tua disisiku. Namun kebahagianku terenggut akibat peristiwa itu, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu.

 _FlashBack_

 _Di sebuah hutan tampak dua orang dewasa berbeda gender dan sorang bocah laki-laki_ _yang berumur empat tahunan_ _tengah berjalan menuju desa yang sudah tampak beberapa meter di depan mata mereka bertiga._

 _Bocah laki-laki yang memiliki surai merah_ _jabrik dengan kulit bewarna putih_ _itu tampak menatap polos gerbang desa yang berada di depannya itu. Bocah berambut merah itu menatap bingung kearah kedua orang dewasa yang juga memiliki surai bewarna merah yang tengah bersamanya._

 _"Ano... Tou-chan, kaa-chan kenapa kita pergi ke desa itu" tanya bocah cilik itu d_ _e_ _ngan tampang polosnya_ _yang imut_ _._

 _Sementara kedua orang yang dipanggilnya tou-chan dan kaa-chan itu hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos yang di ucapkan oleh bocah itu._

 _"Kita akan tinggal di desa itu sekarang Naru-chan. Tenang saja_ _N_ _aru-chan, kamu nanti pasti akan senang" ucap kaa-san anak bernama Naruto itu._ _Mendengar jawaban ibunya Naruto mengangguk lalu tersenyum._

 _Ketiga orang itu pun tiba didepan gerbang desa itu, namun sebelum itu mereka pergi ke pos penjagaan yang berada di samping kiri mereka._

 _Pria yang berstatus sebagai tou-san Naruto langsung menuju kearah kedua penjaga gerbang_ _yang tampak sibuk mencatat sesuatu_ _"permisi"_

 _Mendengar intruksi dari seseorang, kedua penjaga itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara. "Ah.. Maaf kami terlalu sibuk sehingga kami tidak menyadari kedatangan anda" ucap penjaga yang mempunyai rambut hitam jabrik._

 _Tou-san_ _N_ _aruto hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memaklumi "ahahaha... Tidak apa"_

 _Penjaga gerbang itu mengangguk lalu melihat pria tersebut dan kedua orang yang berada di belakangnya "ngomong-ngomong, saya tidak pernah melihat anda. Ada perlu apa ya ?" tanya penjaga gerbang tersebut._

 _"Ah ya, perkenalkan nama saya_ _K_ _azami dan mereka berdua adalah anak dan istri saya_ _, namanya_ _Naruto dan_ _Y_ _umi. Kami seorang pendatang,_ _dan kami_ _ingin tinggal disini" ucap tou-san Naruto yang bernama Kazami sambil memperkenalkan keluarga kecilnya._

 _"Ah perkenalkan saya Kotetsu dan teman saya Izumo. Kalau begitu, kalian lurus saja ke gedung paling besar itu. Itu adalah kantor Hokage, kalian kesana saja untuk mengurusi pendataannya" ucap penjaga gerbang yang_ _di ketahui_ _bernama Kotetsu._

 _Kazami mengangguk paham "terima kasih atas petunjuknya Kotetsu-san. Kalau begitu saya p_ _ermisi_ _dulu." ucap Kazami sambil membungkukkan badannya dan diikuti oleh kedua orang di belakangnya. Mereka bertiga langsung menuju ke kantor Hokage yang sudah di beritahukan oleh Kotetsu tadi._

 _..._

 _Dua tahun telah berlalu semenjak Naruto dan keluaganya pindah ke Konoha, di tahun keduanya ini dia sudah masuk ke akademi ninja karena keinginannya untuk menjadi shinobi_ _agar bisa melindungi orang yang dia sayangi_ _._

 _Naruto tampak berlari menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat_ _sebelum dia berangkat ke akademi tadi pagi_ _orang tuanya_ _berkata jika mereka_ _telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan di tempat tinggal mereka._

 _Senyum terus mengembang di wajah bocah beram_ _b_ _ut merah itu_ _tak menghiraukan orang orang yang menatapnya aneh_ _'aku tak sabar hadiah apa yang di berikan tou-chan dan kaa-chan'_

 _Saat Naruto telah sampai di depan apartemen tempat tinggalnya, dia langsung masuk ke dalam tidak lupa memberikan salam sebelumnya._

 _"Tadaima..."_

 _Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Namun dia berpikir orang tuanya memang mer_ _e_ _ncanakan hal ini._

 _"Tadaima..." Naruto kembali berteriak sambil berjalan ke dalam ruang makan_ _._ _Perasaan gelisah mulai muncul dalam hati_ _bocah berambut merah itu_ _._

 _Saat Naruto tiba di ruang makan, dia hanya mendapati ruangan itu kosong_ _tak ada seorangpun disana_ _'aku merasa tidak enak' pikir bocah itu lalu_ _melangkahkan kakinya_ _pergi dari ruang makan_ _tersebut_ _._

 _"Tou-chan.. Kaa-chan.. Kalian dimana ?" ucap Naruto_ _sedikit berteriak agar kedua orang tuanya mendengarnya_ _, rasa takut terus menjalar di hati_ _bocah itu_ _. Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar kedua orang tuanya._

 _"Kaa-chan.. Tou-" Naruto tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya. Bocah berambut merah itu membulatkan matanya melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku di lantai kamar dengan bersimpah darah._

 _"KAA-CHAN ! TOU-CHAN !" Naruto berteriak lalu menghampiri tubuh kedua orang tuanya._

 _Air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk mata Naruto "Hiks... Hiks... Tou-chan hiks kaa-chan"_

 _K_ _azami perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah putranya "N-naru... Ja-ngan me-nangis... Ohok..._ _m-maaf-kan ka-mi. Tou-san dan Kaa-san ti-dak bisa me-rayakan ulang ta-hunmu. M_ _-meskipun... Tou-chan da-n_ _K_ _aa-chan sudah ti-dak bisa ber-ada di si-simu"_

 _Tangan Kazami perlahan turun dan menyentuh dada sebelah kiri putranya itu "ta-pi kami se-lalu ber-ada di si-ni..." dengan itu Kazami menurunkan tangannya kembali dan perlahan kelopak matanya menutup._

 _Naruto tampak menatap kosong kedua tubuh kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu "Tou-san... Kaa-san..."_

 _FlashBack END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari demi hari ku lewati dengan biasa, semenjak hari itu sifatku yang dulu periang perlahan berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin. Aku sudah tidak menpunyai semangat lagi untuk hidup di dunia yang kejam ini.

Perlahan pelaku pembunuhan orang tuaku sudah di ketahui, dan ternyata mereka adalah orang-orang dari _Kumogakure_ yang berhasil menyelinap ke desa tanpa ketahuan. Alasan mereka membunuh kedua orang tuaku adalah karena mereka mengetahui identitas kami sebagai orang dari klan Uzumaki. Namun ada yang sedikit ganjil dari hal tersebut, mengapa mereka bisa masuk tanpa ketahuan padahal setiap gerbang di desa selalu di jaga ketat.

Aku yang tidak tau mengapa mereka dibunuh lalu mendapat cerita dari _Sandaime_ jika klan Uzumaki di bantai oleh aliansi _**KumoIwaKiri**_ kerena kemampuan mereka yang dapat mengancam keberadaan desa mereka, sehingga ketiga desa itu membentuk aliansi dan menghancurkan _Uzushio_.

Setelah mendengar cerita dari _Sandaime_ itu, aku menetapkan tujuanku dan aku akan membalas perlakuan mereka yang telah membantai desa kelahiranku dan terutama yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku.

...

Setelah kematian mereka berdua, aku menjalani hidup di desa Konoha ini dengan rasa kesepian, aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman di desa ini karena mereka menganggapku orang asing dan tidak mau berteman denganku.

Namun pemikiranku berubah saat aku bertemu dengan anak yang tampak seumuran dengan ku. Anak itu mempunyai masa lalu yang hampir sama sepertiku, aku mencoba berteman dengannya meskipun awalnya cukup sulit karena sifatnya yang sangat pendiam melebihi sifatku, tapi akhirnya kami bisa berteman.

Anak itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu sahbatku selain Toneri. Ngomong-ngomng soal Toneri, kami juga belum lama ini berteman dengannya.

Naruto POV End

 _ **~Utsuki~**_

Scene tampak beralih ke arah pemuda berambur raven yang berada di samping kanan Naruto.

Bocah raven POV

Hn. Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha, aku sama seperti sahabatku berambut merah itu. Aku seorang yatim piatu, awalnya aku mempunyai sebuah keluarga yang bahagia dengan _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ yang berada di sekitarku dan juga seorang kakak laki-laki.

Namun itu hanyalah kenangan masa lalu sebelum seluruh orang di klanku dibantai. Dan apakah kalian tau siapa yang membantai itu ? dialah Itachi, kakak yang paling aku kagumi.

Cih ! mengingat wajahnya saja membuatku muak.

 _FlashBack_

 _Di depan akademi Konoha tampak seorang bocah berambut raven berumur sekitar enam tahunan tampak memasang wajah sebal saat melihat seorang remaja laki-laki tengah berjalan menghampirinya._

 _Remaja itu tampak memasang senyuman saat melihat bocah akademi itu memasang wajah sebal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bocah itu semakin memajukan bibirnya saat pemuda tadi berdiri tepat di depannya._

" _huh ! lagi-lagi nii-san terlambat menjemputku, aku sudah menunggu lama tahu !" ucap bocah itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping._

 _Remaja itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang menurutnya lucu itu "maafkan nii-san Sasuke, nii-san tadi tiba-tiba saja mendapat panggilan oleh Sandaime. Sebagai permintaan maaf nii-san, nii-san sudah membawakanmu hadiah" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kunai asli._

 _Mata bocah bernama Sasuke itu langsung berbinar melihat hadiah yang di berikan oleh anikinya itu "waahh... keren, baiklah kalau begitu nii-san aku maafkan kali ini tapi lain kali nii-san harus tepat waktu. Ayo kita pulang Itachi nii-san" ucap Sasuke kecil menyeret kakaknya itu untuk pulang setelah mengambil hadiah miliknya._

 _Pemuda yang berstatus sebagai aniki Sasuke itu tampak masih berdiri di tempatnya semula "tidak, kau harus berlatih dengan kunai itu Sasuke. Jangan pulang terlebih dahulu sampai jam makan malam, nii-san beserta tou-san dan kaa-san masih mempunyai hadiah yang lain" ucap remaja yang bernama Itachi itu, namun ada yang janggal dari tatapan matanya._

' _kenapa tatapan nii-san seperti itu' pikir Sasuke saat melihat tatapan Itachi secara sekilas namun dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya "baiklah, aku akan berlatih dulu jaa~" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari dari tempat tersebut menuju training ground yang berada di akademi._

' _maafkan nii-sanmu ini... Sasuke' batin Itachi sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari tampak begitu cepat pikir Sasuke sambil berlari di jalanan desa yang tampak cukup ramai malam ini. Namun Sasuke tampak tak menghiraukan hal tersebut, dia terus berlari dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya._

 _Tampaknya dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang kerumah dan melihat kejutan apa yang di berikan oleh nii-sannya bersama tou-san dan kaa-san di rumah._

' _haah... aku tak sabar... apa ya, hadiah yang akan di berikan oleh mereka' batin Sasuke lalu berhenti berlari setelah berada di depan sebuah gerbang dengan lambang kipas._

 _Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya melihat gerbang komplek terbuka lebar namun tampak rumah maupun toko-toko yang berada di dalam kompleks tersebut dalam keadaan gelap._

' _huh ? inikan masih jam delapan, kenapa rumah-rumah warga sudah dalam keadaan gelap ? tidak biasanya' pikir Sasuke lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam._

 _Bruukk !_

 _Sasuke langsung terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tubuh tiba-tiba terjatuh di depannya dengan tubuh penuh dengan bercak darah. Mata Sasuke seketika membulat 'a-apa ini' Sasuke lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan tampak rumah-rumah warga yang dindingnya ternodai dengan bercak darah._

' _a-apa yang terjadi. Uh ! tou-san kaa-san dan nii-san'_

 _Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kerumahnya dengan keringat dingin terus mengucur di wajahnya. 'apa yang terjadi... kenapa semua orang tewas... Siapa yang melakukan ini'_

 _Braaakkk !_

" _TOU-SAN ! KAA-SAN !"_

 _Sasuke langsung menggeser pintu rumahnya dengan kasar tanpa mengurangi kecepatan larinya. Bocah berambut raven itu langsung membuka salah satu ruangan di dalam rumahnya._

 _Mata beriris onyx itu membulat ketika apa yang dilihat di depannya "k-kaa-san... t-tou-san..." ucap lirih saat melihat tubuh kedua orang tuanya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Matanya langsung dia alihkan saat melihat seseorang yang dia kenal tengah berdiri di belakang tubuh kedua orang tuanya._

" _nii-san ! ada apa semua ini ? siapa yang melakukan semua i-" ucapan Sasuke terhenti saat sebuah kunai meluncur deras kearahnya dan menggores sedikit pipi kirinya._

 _Mata Sasuke membulat seketika, tak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat "k-kenapa..."_

" _ **Tsukoyoumi..."**_

 _DEG !_

 _Seketika ingatan Sasuke menerima gambaran tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha yang di lakukan oleh Itachi, ingatan itu terus berputar seperti putaran film yang terus di mainkan tanpa henti._

" _AARRRGGGHHH... HENTIKAN SEMUA INI !... JANGAN BUNUH DIA !... NII-SAN JANGAN... ARRRGGGHH..." Sasuke bertiriak kencang sambil memegang kepalanya seakan menerima sesuatu secara paksa._

" _k-kenapa... ke-napa... KENAPA ! ! JAWAB AKU KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HAH !?" teriak Sasuke dengan air mata yang terus keluar dari pelupuk matanya._

 _Itachi hanya memandang datar tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai "mengukur kekuatan..." simpel._

 _Amarah Sasuke langsung naik saat mendengar jawaban dari sosok di depannya itu, Sasuke langsung melemparkan kunai pemberian Itachi saat di akademi tadi ke arah pemuda itu._

 _Namun kunai itu dapat di tangkap dengan mudah oleh ketua Anbu tersebut "masih terlalu dini untuk melawanku ototou... kumpulkan terlebih dahulu kekuatanmu dengan cara membenciku. Dan saat kau sudah mendapatkan mata yang sama sepertiku... datanglah padaku dan balaskan kebencian seluruh anggota klan Uchiha..." ucap Itachi sambil memperlihatkan mata mangekyounya_

 _Setelah mendengar pesan Itachi tubuh Sasuke langsung roboh, namun sebelum kesadarannya hilang dia sempat melihat Itachi menangis._

" _gomen... ototou..." gumam Itachi sebelum menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri_

 _FlashBack End_

Setelah kejadian itu, tujuan hidupku hanyalah satu yaitu... membunuh Itachi. Pribadiku menjadi dingin, aku tak menghiraukan orang-orang yang berada disekitarku, namun saat aku tengah menyendiri di pinggiran danau aku bertemu dengan Naruto.

Setelah mendengar cerita kelamnya yang ternyata hampir sama denganku, kami memutuskan menjadi teman dan tujuan kami adalah menjadi kuat sehingga bisa merealisasikan ambisi kami masing-masing, yaitu membalaskan dendam...

Sasuke POV End

...

 _Sceene_ berpindah ke arah anak laki-laki bersurai putih ke biru-biruan dengan model acak-acakan yang duduk disamping kiri Naruto, sedari tadi anak itu tampak terus memejamkan matanya.

Putih POV

Namaku Toneri, lebih tepatnya Ootsutsuki Toneri. Aku bukan warga asli desa ini, tepatnya dua tahun lalu aku datang ke sini dari tempat yang mungkin tidak pernah kalian pikirkan sebelumnya.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa sejak tadi aku terus menutup kedua mataku ini, itu di karenakan suatu tradisi yang mengharuskan orang di klan kami memberikan matanya untuk di segel disuatu tempat di tempat asalku.

Awal kedatanganku di desa ini cukup memberikan kesan yang buruk padaku. Aku hanya di anggap sebagai orang yang tak berguna dan di kucilkan karena salah satu inderaku tidak berfungsi, itu membuatku membenci desa ini dan itu memperkuat keinginanku tentang tujuan awal aku tiba **'di sini'**.

Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, tak terasa hampir dua tahun aku tinggal di desa ini dan perlakuan warga di sini masih sama seperti dulu. Namun tak semua warga di desa ini memperlakukanku seenaknya ada dua orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya dan mau berteman denganku.

Mereka adalah kedua sahabatku yang berada di sampingku saat ini, Naruto dan Sasuke. Aku yang penasaran mengapa mereka mau berteman denganku lalu bertanya. Mereka pun menceritakan alasan mereka mau berteman denganku, kedua orang itu hanya menjawab _"kami tau apa yang kau rasakan, karena kami juga merasakannya"._

Setelah sedikit memaksa, akhirnya aku tau tentang kehidupan mereka berdua. Naruto adalah seorang pendatang sepertiku, namun akibat suatu insiden kedua orang tuanya tewas di bunuh dan dia tinggal sendirian di desa ini karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya dengan alasan _"kau hanya seorang pendatang"._

Sedangkan Sasuke, aku sedikit prihatin dengan nasibnya. Semua keluarganya di bantai oleh kakanya sendiri dengan alasan yang sangat aneh _"hanya mengukur kekuatan"_ alasan yang tidak masuk akal untuk membantai sebuah klan.

Oh ya jika kalian bertannya dari mana asalku dan apa tujuanku kesini... Aku masih merahasiakannya, saat ini hanya kedua sahabatku yang mengetahuinya walaupun sedikit. Setelah mendengar cerita dari mereka berdua aku memutuskan untuk membantu mereka agar bisa mencapai ambisi yang mereka inginkan, yaitu membalaskan dendamnya.

Toneri POV End

.

.

.

.

 **End/To Be Continued**

 **...**

Bagaimana dengan cerita baru sayaini reader-san, menarik ataukah sebaliknya ?. sebetulnya cerita ini sudah saya buat cukup lama namun baru saya publish sekarang. Jika reader banyak yang suka akan saya lanjutkan cerita ini... ya segitu saja salam dari saya.

.

.

.

 **Shunshin no Jutsu**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO** **DISCLAIMER : MASHASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **AU**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre** **:** **Adventure** **,** **Friendship & Humor (maybe)**

 **Warning : OOC,** **Typo,** **abal Dsb...**

 **RnR**

.

.

.

.

Summary : Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Ootsutsuki Toneri. Tiga bocah dari desa Konohagakure yang merasakan perasaan yang sama yaitu kesepian, kesedihan dan kebencian. Mereka bertiga bertemu dan menjadi sahabat dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka bertekad untuk menjadi shinobi yang hebat dan merubah dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan ketidakadilan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dengan cara mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

.

UTSUKI

Chapter 2 : Uzumaki Menma

.

.

.

.

Di jalan desa Konoha yang tampak ramai, terlihat seorang anak kecil bersurai kuning jabrik tengah berlari terengah engah seperti seorang pencuri yang aksinya diketahui orang-orang. Wajah anak itu terlihat mengeras dan seksekali menengok kebelakang, tampak beberapa meter di belakang anak itu puluhan warga bahkan ada beberapa orang _shinobi_ tengah mengejarnya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga anak bersurai kuning dengan tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya itu terus berlari. Namun saat dia hendak berbelok ke sebuah pertigaan, tiba-tiba sebuah benda seperti batu bata langsung menghantam punggung anak kecil malang tersebut, sehingga membuat anak itu jatuh tersungkur di atas tanah.

Tampak di belakang para warga serta _shinobi_ yang mengejar anak tadi bersorak sorai karena lemparan batu salah satu diantara mereka terkena telak punggung anak tadi. dengan cepat warga-warga tadi menggrubungi anak malang itu seperti semut.

"hahahaha... kena kau bocah bangsat. Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana..." ucap seorang warga dengan tubuh gempal, ditangan orang itu tampak sebuah tongkat kayu.

Anak tadi tampak jelas ketakutan karena dirinya dikerubungi seperti itu _'apa salahku sebenarnya... padahal aku'kan hanya ingin membeli kunai tadi'_ batin anak malang itu.

...

 _FlashBack_

 _Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar delapan tahunan dengan rambut bewarna pirang tampak tengah berjalan santai melewati jalanan desa. Anak itu terus berjalan dan semakin mempercepat lajunya saat mengetahui orang-orang yang dia lalui menatapnya tajam, namun tak di hiraukannya._

 _Anak itu lalu menghentikan langkahnya saat dia sudah berada di depan sebuah toko yang terlihat seperti toko peralatan ninja, tampak senjata ninja jenis apapun terlihat dari kaca toko tersebut._

 _Dengan senyum yang tercetak di wajah chubynya, anak itu melangkahkan kakinya guna masuk ke dalam toko peralatan ninja itu. Dengan hati-hati anak itu menyusuri setiap sudut toko tersebut untuk mencari benda yang tengah ingin dia beli._

 _Anak itu berhenti saat benda yang tengah ia cari akhirnya hampir dia dapatkan, bocah bersurai pirang itu lalu mengambil sebuah kunai dan shuriken yang berjejer rapi di gantugan lalu membawanya ke kasir untuk membayarnya._

" _paman, ini semua berapa ?" ucap anak itu pada seorang pria bertubuh gempal yang tengah membelakanginya._

 _Merasa ada yang memanggilnya, pria itu langsung membalikkan badannya dengan senyum pedagang yang dia tunjukkan "ah! I-..." pria itu tak melanjutkan ucapannya saat melihat siapa pembeli yang tengah berada di depannya itu._

 _Seketika wajah murah senyum tadi digantikan dengan wajah penuh kesal dan benci terhadap sosok kecil di depannya itu "mau apa kau ke tokoku hah makhluk pembawa sial ! kau menakuti pelangganku bodoh !" pria itu langsung marah-marah pada anak kecil tadi._

 _Sedangkan anak tadi tampak sedikit ketakutan melihat pria pemilik toko ini tengah memarahinya dengan tidak jelas "a-aku ha-hanya ingin me-membelini ini paman..." ucap anak itu sedikit terbata sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunai dan shuriken yang ingin dia beli tadi._

 _Pemilik toko itu mengkerutkan dahinya melihat maksud anak kecil yang tampak tak berdosa itu, meskipun niat anak itu baik pria itu tetap tak suka jika anak ini datang ke tokonya. Setiap orang pasti tau siapa anak ini, dialah anak yang di anggap oleh warga Konoha sebagai anak jelmaan siluman rubah berekor sembilan yang menghancurkan desa delapan tahun yang lalu._

 _Kedatangan anak ini ke tokonya maupun toko orang lain dianggap pembawa sial, karena pembeli akan ketakutan jika anak itu ada disana. Dengan kekesalan yang sudah memuncak pemilik toko itu langsung menepis tangan anak itu sehingga kunai serta shuriken yang tengah dia bawa tadi berjatuhan di lantai._

" _PERGI DARI SINI !" ucapnya sedikit membentak agar anak itu takut._

 _Namun anak itu masih tetap berada ditempatnya semula, anak kecil itu kemudian berjongkok mengambil kunai serta shurinken tadi dan kembali menyodorkannya ke pemilik toko "aku hanya ingin membeli ini paman..." ucapnya._

 _Pemilik toko itu kembali menepis tangan anak itu namun lebih kuat dari yang pertama, sehingga membuat tubuh anak itu ikut terhempas dan jatuh terduduk di lantai toko._

" _AKU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI DASAR MONSTER ! DASAR TAK TAU DI UNTUNG" ucap pemilik toko itu semakin kesal._

 _Anak itu tampak menekukkan bibirnya kebawah mendengar celaan dari pemilik toko tersebut 'kenapa aku selalu di hina seperti ini...' pikir anak itu, matanya lalu melirik ke arah kunai serta shuriken yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Anak itu lalu mengambil kedua benda tersebut._

 _SLAP ! TAP !_

 _Kedua bola mata pemilik toko itu terbelalak, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dengan gerakan patah-patah. Tampak kedua peralatan shinobi tadi tertancap di dinding dan hampir saja melukainya. Pria itu lalu menolehkan kepalanya ketempat anak kecil tadi yang merupakan dalang pelemparan benda tajam itu. Namun sebelum dia sempat memberi pelajaran pada anak kecil tadi, anak itu sudah berlari meninggalkan toko tersebut._

 _Pemilik toko itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar anak tadi, pria itu menolehkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri._

" _kejar monster sialan itu !" ucapnya mengintruksi para warga agar membantunya untuk menangkap anak tadi. Puluhan wargapun berlari mengejar anak kecil tadi._

 _FlashBack End_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"hahahaha... kena kau bocah bangsat. Kau tidak akan bisa lari kemana-mana..." ucap seorang warga dengan tubuh gempal yang ternyata pemilik toko tadi, ditangan pria itu tampak sebuah tongkat kayu.

"a-apa sebenarnya salahku ?..." ucap anak kecil itu sambil memundurkan badannya sedikit.

Pemilik toko tadi tampak mendengus keras mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar dari mulut anak kecil itu "heh ! apa salahku ?... KAU TELAH BERANI MELEMPARKU DENGAN KUNAI SERTA SHURIKEN BOCAH KEPARAT !" ucap pria gempal itu meluapkan kekesalannya dengan berteriak kencang di depan anak kecil tersebut.

Anak itu tampak memejamkan matanya sejenak melihat pemilik toko tadi yang terlihat sangat kesal "i-itukan salahmu sendiri, k-kau yang mendorongku hinga jatuh. Lagi pula aku'kan cuma ingin membeli kunai dan shuriken tadi" ucap anak kecil itu membela diri karena merasa dirinya yang menjadi korban.

Pria pemilik toko tadi tampak mendengus lagi mendengar ucapan anak kecil itu "heh ! aku tak peduli apa alasanmu, yang penting sekarang aku ingin membalas perlakuanmu padaku" ucap sambil menghentak hentakkan tongkat kayu di tangannya. Tak lupa para warga lainnya telah bersiap ingin memukulinya juga.

Anak kecil itu tampak sangat ketakutan sesekali menenguk ludahnya kasar _'berpikir-berpikir... bagaimana caranya aku bisa lolos dari sini...'_ pikirnya.Setelah beberapa saat memikirkan ide untuk lepas dari kandang singa, anak kecil itu tampak menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang.

' _huh ! ku harap ini berhasil...'_ pikirnya lalu mencoba berdiri dari posisinya saat ini. Para warga tampak mengkerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah anak kecil tersebut _'mau apa dia...'_

"HOKAGE- _JIJI_ TOLONG AKU !" teriak anak kecil itu sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah kamera?.

Para warga serta _shinobi_ yang mendengar nama pemimpinnya disebut langsung membelalakkan matanya, seluruh warga itu langsung menghadap arah yang di tunjuk oleh anak kecil tadi. Namun yang mereka lihat hanyalah seorang kakek tua yang tengah melihat kearah mereka semua dengan tatapan _'akulah sang Hokage selanjutnya'_ dengan sedikit membusungkan dadanya ke depan.

Seluruh warga tampak _sweetdrop_ sesaat melihat kelakuan aneh pak tua itu, namun saat mereka sadar jika mereka telah di bodohi anak kecil tadi, mereka semua langsung menatap tajam anak kecil itu. Namun yang mereka lihat hanyalah sebuah papan kayu dengan tulisan _"maaf anak yang kalian cari sudah kabur -have a nice day muach :*... :v-"_

Seluruh warga itu langsung melototkan matanya melihat tulisan aneh yang menggantikan tempat anak kecil tadi, segera warga disana langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah guna mencari keberadaan anak kecil tadi.

"HAHAHAHA... HALO ! AKULAH UZUMAKI MENMA SANG CALON HOKAGE YANG AKAN MEREBUT KEKUASAAN HOKAGE- _JIJI_ SELANJUTNYA... KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MENANGKAPKU DAH !..." teriak anak tadi yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Menma sambil meneriakkan tekadnya yang akan merebut kursi Hokage.

 _Kage_ adalah gelar seorang _shinobi_ yang tengah memimpin sebuah desa di setiap desa _shinobi_. Konoha sendiri mempunyai seorang pemimpin yang di sebut 'Hokage' atau jika di artikan 'bayangan api'. Konoha sendiri sudah mempunyai empat orang Hokage saat ini, orang yang menjabat sebagai bukanlah orang-orang sembarangan.

Sebut saja _Shodaime_ Hokage Hashirama Senju yang di juluki _kami no shinobi_ bersama sang rival Madara Uchiha. Merekalah pendiri Konoha _gakure no sato_ , tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuan seorang Hashirama, dialah satu-satunya orang yang mampu melawan Madara di level penuhnya bahkan dia bisa mengontrol seekor _bijuu_.

Hokage kedua Tobirama Senju, adik dari Hasirama. Orang yang di juluki dewa air karena kemampuannya memunculkan jutsu _suiton_ walaupun di sekitarnya tidak ada sumber air.

Ketiga yakni, Hiruzen Sarutobi yang di juluki sang profesor karena kemampuannya dalam memasteri _ninjutsu_ dan menciptakan sebuah jurus baru, kabarnya dia memiliki empat elemen yang sangat mustahil di miliki oleh _shinobi_ manapun meskipun itu seorang Hashirama. Dialah Hokage yang tengah memimpin Konoha saat ini.

Terakhir _Yondaime_ Hokage, _kiroi senko no_ Minato Namikaze _shinobi_ tercepat di zamannya. Di perang dunia _shinobi_ terakhir dia bahkan bisa membantai habis pasukan _iwagakure_ yang berjumblah ratusan orang hanya seorang diri. Dia di kenal sebagai si kilat kuning karena kemampuannya untuk berpindah tempat ketempat lain dalam sekejap menggunakan teknik yang sangat spesial yakni, _**hiraishin**_. Sayang dia tewas mengenaskan di usia muda karena harus menyegel _Kyuubi_ karena mengaktifkan jutsu dewa kematian yang mengharuskan pengguna menyerahkan nyawanya sebagai bayaran.

Kembali ke warga yang terbengong akan aksi Menma, salah seorang warga yang telah sadar langsung mengintruksikan pada warga lainnya agar kembali mengejar Menma yang semakin menjauh. Namun belum sempat aksi mereka berjalanjut dua orang Anbu telah menghalangi jalan mereka guna mengejar si anak bandel.

Tak jauh dari tempat para warga yang tengah menyudutkan Menma tadi, tampak tiga orang anak yang semuanya laki-laki tengah menatap ketempat warga itu.

"heh ! dasar orang-orang bodoh, tipuan murahan saja sudah terkena... dasar bodoh !" ucap salah satu anak itu yang memiliki surai merah, Naruto.

"hn. Idiot" timpal anak satunya yang memeiliki surai raven, Sasuke.

Sedangkan anak yang memiliki surai putih aka Toneri tampak diam saja "sebaiknya kita latihan saja Naruto, Sasuke..." ucap Toneri sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri karena posisinya berada di ujung kanan. Kedua sahabatnya hanya mengangguk, ketiga sahabat itupun melangkahkan kaki pergi dari tempat tersebut untuk melatih kemampuannya agar menjadi _shinobi_ hebat.

...

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit, akhirnya ketiga sahabat itu sampai di sebuah _training ground_ dengan area yang cukup pas guna berlatih. Tanah lapang yang cukup luas dengan sebuah danau kecil di salah satu sudut dan pohon-pohon rindang mengitari area tersebut.

Ketiga anak itu tampak saling berhadapan dengan membentuk sebuah segitiga sama kaki, ketiganya tampak menatap masing-masing sahabatnya dengan wajah datar.

"baiklah, kali ini kita akan berlatih _taijutsu..._ kita bertiga langsung berhadapan sekaligus. Siapa yang kalah terlebih dahulu harus mentraktir makanan kesukaan pemenangnya selama seminggu dan yang kalah selanjutnya akan mentraktir selama tiga hari dan ditraktir oleh yang kalah pertama kali selama tiga hari juga, bagaimana ?" ucap Naruto sambil melihat Sasuke serta Toneri secara bergantian.

Sasuke tampak tensenyum mengejek pada kedua sahabatnya, dia sangat setuju dengan usulan sahabat pirangnya _'itu artinya tomat gratis selama seminggu penuh...'_ pikirnya senang "hn. Tidak buruk usulanmu, Naruto" ucap Sasuke dengan senyum percaya diri terpancar dari bibirnya, dia akan memenangkan latihan ini demi tomat?.

Naruto tampak menyeringai melihat senyum percaya diri dari sahabat Uchihanya itu "heh ! kau percaya diri sekali Sasuke..."

"wah-wah... aku harap uang kalian tidak habis, karena persediaan uangku menipis dan aku hanya bisa membeli makanan sehari cuma sekali" ucap Toneri mengintrupsi perdebatan Naruto serta Sasuke. (malang sekali kau Toneri, jika kalah kau akan bangkrut...)

Naruto hanya tersenyum mengejek kearah Toneri "aku harap kau tidak kalah kali ini..." ucap Naruto lalu melihat Sasuke yang tampak sudah siap "baiklah... MULAI !" Ketiga sahabat itu langsung berpencar setelah Naruto mengintruksikan pertarungan di mulai.

...

Waktu sudah berjalan lima menit setelah latihan di mulai, namun selama itu masih belum tampak adu fisik dari ketiga sahabat itu. Mereka masih sibuk untuk bersembunyi di tempat mereka masing-masing.

Di tempat Sasuke, tampak anak bersurai raven itu tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil mengawasi sekitar berjaga jika tiba-tiba kedua sahabatnya menyerang. Dia sangat waspada dengan kondisi ini, pasalnya di kondisi seperti ini dialah yang paling tidak beruntung karena dia adalah tipe petarung langsung sedangkan kedua sahabatnya meski juga tipe petarung tapi mereka juga memiliki sensor, terlebih Toneri yang sangat kuat sensornya.

' _cih ! sial... di saat seperti ini akulah yang paling tidak berguna, andai saja sharinganku sudah aktif akan ku selesaikan latihan ini dengan cepat dan menemui tomat-tomatku...'_ batin Sasuke dengan nistanya.

Di tempat Naruto, tampak anak bersurai merah itu sama seperti Sasuke, masih bersembunyi di atas cabang pohon. Iris bewarna _ruby_ itu tampak bergerak ke kanan-kiri mengedar ke setiap penjuru area.

 _'Hh... Tampaknya Sasuke masih tetap di tempatnya... sepertinya dia sedikit kesulitan karena dia tidak memiliki sensor seperti aku dan Toneri. Sedangkan Toneri tampak sudah mulai bergerak kesini...'_ pikir Naruto sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Tampaknya dia ingin melawanku terlebih dahulu... Cerdik, menyingkirkan tipe sensor yang akan merepotkan nantinya... tapi aku tak akan kalah... aku tak mau harus membiayai hidup mereka berdua selama seminggu" ucap Naruto lalu melesat ke arah Sasuke "sepertinya bertarung bertiga langsung akan menarik"

Sedangkan Toneri tampak mengangkat sebelah bibirnya ke atas saat merasakan chakra Naruto menjauh dan mengarah ke Sasuke _'heh ! tampaknya dia memancingku agar bertarung beritiga dengan Sasuke. Baiklah akan ku ladeni, triple fight tidak buruk...'_ pikir Toneri dan langsung merubah arah untuk menuju ke tempat di mana Sasuke bersemedi ?.

...

Sasuke yang masih bersembunyi tampak memejamkan matanya, dia mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menajamkan pendengarannya guna mengetahui apakah kedua sahabatnya berada di sekitarnya.

 _'Hn. Aku merasakannya, salah satu dari mereka mendekat... heh ! baiklah '_ pikir Sasuke, anak bersurai raven itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang saat mendengar suara gesekan semak semak. Adik dari Itachi itu langsung melompat keatas saat melihat rekan berambut merahnya mengarahkan tinju kearahnya.

Tampak Naruto yang berdiri di bawah tengah menyeringai ke arah Sasuke "hehehe... reflekmu cepat, Sasuke" ucap Naruto sambil melirikkan matanya ke belakang _'tampaknya Toneri sudah sampai... menarik'_

Sasuke yang melihat sahabat merahnya itu sedikit lengah, tak menyia-nyiakan dia pun langsung menyerang dengan mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah wajah Naruto. Sementara Naruto yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengantisipasi hal tersebut dengan memiringkan kepalanya, tak berhenti disitu, Naruto kemudian mencoba membalas dengan mengarahkan pukulannya ke arah perut Sasuke.

Tak ingin perutnya terkena pukulan, Sasuke dengan sigap mengangkat lutut kirinya untuk memblok pukulan Naruto. Anak bersurai raven itu langsung mengarahkan kakinya ke pinggang Naruto.

"reaksi yang cepat Sasuke, tapi aku tak mau menjadi yang terkena pukulan terlebih dahulu" ucap Naruto seraya memblok tendangan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menyeringai "hn. Aku juga sepertimu" balas Sasuke.

Sementara kedua anak tersebut masih saling beradu tinju, Toneri sudah berada di dekat mereka. Dengan cepat Toneri melesat ke arah kedua sahabatnya untuk mengikuti pesta kecil kecilan tersebut.

Naruto yang sudah menyadari tentang keberadaan Toneri dengan mudah menghindari tendangan anak bersurai putih tersebut. Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat Toneri melesat kearah mereka berdua, dengan reflek yang cepat Sasuke memblok tinju yang mengarah kepadanya.

Duaggh !

...

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertiga berlatih, tampak siluet bayangan tengah mengawasi kegiatan mereka sejak awal. Tak di ketahui bagaimana rupa sosok tersebut karena seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi akibat rimbunnya pepohonan sehingga mengahalangi cahaya menerobos ke dalam.

"Tak kusangka masih ada seorang Ootsutsuki yang masih tersisa di dunia ini... Dan juga dia berteman baik dengan bocah Uchiha dan Uzumaki itu" ucap sosok tersebut dengan suara yang agak serak.

Perlahan sinar matahari masuk ke sela-sela pepohonan dan mengakibatkan sosok itu sedikit terekpos. Tampak wajah sosok itu cukup mengerikan untuk anak-anak, dengan warna wajah yang berbeda di setiap sisinya. sisi kanan bewarna hitam sedangkan sisi lainnya bewarna putih dan tak lupa sebuah hiasan tumbuhan seperti venus flytrap yang ada di badannya.

"Apa kita perlu memberi taukan pada tobi, agar merekrut mereka bertiga..." ucap sosok bewarna putih dengan nada yang terdengar lebih humoris dari pada sosok lainnya.

"Hh... Tak perlu terburu-buru... Mereka bertiga masih seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun. Masih terlalu dini untuk kita menilai sejauh mana kekuatan mereka, kita tunggu beberapa tahun lagi dan lihat apa mereka berguna untuk mempersukses rencana kita..." ucap sosok hitam dengan seringai yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sosok putih tampak memutar bola matanya melihat kelakuan hitam, kedua sosok yang sebenarnya satu badan itupun perlahan terhisap kedalam tanah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 _ **~Utsuki~**_

Setelah melakukan latihan _taijutsu_ selama hampir dua jam, Naruto Sasuke serta Toneri akhirnya menyudahi latihan tersebut dengan Toneri yang berhasil bertahan disusul Naruto dan yang terakhir Sasuke. Malang bagi Sasuke yang harus mentraktir kedua temannya meskipun untuk Naruto Cuma tiga hari.

"cih ! sialan... aku tak bisa makan tomat gratis selama seminggu" gumam Sasuke sambil meninju pohon di sebelahnya merutuki kesialannya.

Sementara Toneri tampak tertawa bangga akan hasil tanding barusan, lumayan makan gratis selama seminggu dari Sasuke dan tiga hari dari Naruto "hahahaha... aku mengucapkan banyak terima kasih padamu Naruto. Karena usulanmu aku bisa menghemat pengeluaranku selama seminggu ini hahaha..." ucap Toneri dengan ooc nya lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah merutuki nasibnya.

"tenang saja Sasuke... aku hanya minta ditraktir dua kali sehari" ucap Toneri sambil memegang bahu anak keturunan Uchiha tersebut, tak disangka Toneri masih mempunyai belas kasihan terhadap kedua sahabatnya tersebut.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Toneri dengan tatapan seakan _"kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian"_

Sementara Naruto yang menempati urutan kedua tampak kesal juga meskipun dia ditraktir Sasuke selama tiga hari "sial... kenapa akuu membuat usulan seperti tadi... sial..." gerutu Naruto menyesali perbuatannya tadi lalu menghampiri kedua sahabatnya "sebaiknya kita kembali... hari sudah mulai petang" ucap Naruto mengintrupsi kedua sahabatnya.

Sasuke serta Toneri hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mereka bertiga pun melangkahkan kaki keluar dari _training ground_ tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga sahabat itu tampak berjalan beriringan di jalanan desa, mereka bertiga memang serumah dan tinggal di apartemen milik Naruto karena Toneri yang memang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal dan Sasuke yang ingin melupakan kenangan buruk di mansion Uchiha dengan tinggal bersama kedua sahabatnya mungkin akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa kesepiannya.

Saat mereka bertiga berjalan melewati akademi, Naruto tak sengaja melihat anak yang mereka lihat tadi pagi yang hampir dihajar warga desa tengah duduk di ayunan sendirian dan tampaknya anak itu kesepian. Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya membuat kedua sahabatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

"hn. Ada apa Naruto ?" tanya Sasuke melihat Sahabat merahnya itu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya, Toneri juga tampak bertanya-tanya.

"kau lihat anak itu, dia'kan anak yang tadi pagi" ucap Naruto.

Kedua sahabatnya menolehkan kepala kearah yang di maksud oleh Naruto. Sasuke hanya bergumam "hn" sedangkan Toneri tampak diam saja karena dia juga tak bisa melihat anak tersebut meski dapat merasakan chakra miliknya.

' _chakra anak itu sangat besar... melebihi Naruto dan sedikit mengerikan. Ada sesuatu di dalam tubuh anak itu'_ pikir Toneri lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kedua sahabatnya "Naruto apa kau merasakannya...?" tanya Toneri dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan oleh sahabat merahnya itu.

"Sasuke kau tau siapa sebenarnya anak tersebut...?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang tampak diam saja.

"hn. Aku pernah di beritahu oleh Itachi jika dia adalah anak yang menjadi wadah _Kyuubi_ yang menyerang desa delapan tahun yang lalu. Itu saja yang aku tau..."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti "sebaiknya kita temui dia, sepertinya dia juga sama seperti kita melihat perlakuan orang-orang sialan tadi pagi..." ucap Naruto mengajak kedua sahabatnya menemui anak yang di ketahui bernama Menma itu, kedua sahabanya hanya mengikuti anak berambut merah itu.

"apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Naruto.

Menma yang mendengar ada suara yang terdengar mengarah padanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang menemuinya. Dilihatnya tiga anak yang tampak seumuran dengannya tengah berdiri di depannya, anak bersurai pirang itu tampak mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti akan maksud dari ketiga anak tersebut ' _Apakah mereka ingin bermain disini ?'_

" _etto..._ apa kalian ingin bermain disini ?" tanya Menma memastikannya.

Ketiga sahabat itu tampak diam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut anak yang belum mereka ketahui namanya tersebut.

"hn. _Dobe..._ " ucap Sasuke sarkatis melihat kebodohan anak tersebut.

TWICCH

Muncul perempatan di kepala pirang Menma mendengar hinaan dari anak yang baru dia temui tersebut, meski dia sering mendengar hinaan dari orang-orang tapi entah mengapa dia sedikit kesal dengan hinaan dari Sasuke itu.

"apa kau bilang _Teme_?..." teriak Menma dengan menunjuk nunjuk muka Sasuke.

"hn. D-O-B-E... _Dobe_ " ulang Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan agar sosok di depan mereka itu paham.

"akh... sialan kau _Teme_ pantat ayam..." ucap Menma.

Muncul perempatan di kepala Sasuke saat rambut model kerennya di katai pantat ayam "hn. Jaga ucapanmu _Dobe_ apa kau tidak mengerti fashion... Ini adalah model rambut terkeren bodoh" ucap Sasuke sangat narsis dengan membangga-banggakan rambutnya.

"Pffftt..." tampak kedua sahabatnya tengah menahan tawa mereka saat Sasuke membanggakan rambutnya. Mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang tengah menahan tawa Sasuke langsung meng _glare_ sahabat merah dan putihnya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa mau kalian..." ucap Menma sedikit bingung dengan kedatangan tiga orang tidak jelas itu.

"Hh.. Baiklah sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki dan kedua temanku ini Sasuke Uchiha serta Toneri Ootsutsuki" ucap Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya serta kedua sahabatnya.

Menma tampak mengangguk angguk namun telinganya mendengar kata yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya "k-kau U-uzumaki ?..." ucap Menma sambil menatap tak percaya pada sosok Naruto yang menatapnya biasa saja. "A-ah ya aku Menma Uzumaki..." ucap Menma memperkenalkan namanya setelah acara shoknya hilang.

"kami sudah tau..." ucap Toneri yang sejak tadi diam membuat Menma pundung di tempat.

"Tujuan kami kesini ingin mengajakmu bergabung dengan kami..." ucap Naruto mengatakan tujuannya menumui Menma.

Menma tampak mengkerutkan dahinya sedikit kurang paham dengan maksud perkataan Naruto "ber-gabung...? maksudmu ?" ucap Menma sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Hn. _Dobe..._ " ucap Sasuke.

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Menma kembali menatap anak bersurai raven itu dengan pancaran listrik yang terlihat di matanya "ahk kau menyebalkan sekali _Teme..."_

Sementara Naruto yang melihat pertengkaran Menma dan Sasuke kembali terjadi hanya bisa menghela nafasnya "baiklah akan kuperjelas. kami tau apa yang kau alami tadi pagi..." ucap Naruto yang sontak membuat Menma menundukkan kepalanya "...kami tau apa yang rasakan, kami juga sama sepertimu... kita kesepian, di kucilkan, di benci... kita di anggap sampah tak berguna di desa sialan ini" lanjut Naruto.

Menma tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan jika mereka sama sepertinya "a-apa itu benar..." ucap Menma sedikit terbata, masih belum percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh anak bersurai merah tersebut.

"apa aku terlihat tengah mengada-ada..." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan datarnya. Menma haya mengaggukkan kepalanya tanda percaya "baiklah apa jawabanmu...?" tanya Naruto.

Menma tampak berpikir dengan ajakan Naruto " _etto..._ bolehkah aku tau tujuan kalian terlebih dahulu..?" tanya Menma sedikit gugup.

"kami tak bisa memberitahukan padamu apa tujuan kami sebelum kau benar-benar bergabung dengan kami..." balas Toneri.

Tampak Menma sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban dari Toneri "baiklah, beri aku waktu untuk memutuskannya..."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari Menma "baiklah... jika kau sudah memiliki jawabannya, temui kami di _training ground_ tiga kami selalu ada di sana untuk berlatih. Baiklah kami pergi dulu, ayo Sasuke Toneri..." ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersama kedua sahabatnya.

Setelah cukup jauh dari tempat mereka tadi, Toneri menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto "apa tidak apa membiarkannya mengetahui pembicaraan kita..." ucap Toneri.

"Kita biarkan saja dia... Jika dia membocorkan hal tersebut kita habisi" balas Naruto dengan nada dingin.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto cs menemui Menma tadi, terlihat seseorang mengawasi pembicaraan mereka "menma- _kun..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **To Be Continued**

 **...**

 **Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya, hah.. setelah melihat reaksi dari reader-san yang cukup bagus saya akhirnya melanjutkan ceruta ini. Bgaimana chapter ini jelekkah ? Maaf kalau jelek hahaha.. Hh bales review saja...**

 _ **Asd**_ **.** **lanjutkan ea**... Oke ini sudah lanjut

 _ **Hyuuhi Ga Ara**_ **.** **the savior in another dimension kapan update?**... Masih belum pasti hyuuhi-san soalnya data chpternya ke hapus dan saya masih buntu ide hehehe.. Maaf tapi akan saya usahakan untuk update.

 _ **gilbert oosutsuki ede**_ _ **.**_ **sambung terus ya ceritanya**... Oke akan saya usahakan.

 _ **Princess of Darkness.2351**_ _ **.**_ **Ceritanya keren... tapi sayang masih condong keperkenalan, tapi gak apa-apa deh. untuk penulisan mungkin nama tempat harus huruf besar. terus kalo bisa jangan terlalu overpower. oh iya nanti naruto punya doujutsu gak?**

 **oke deh gitu aja saran ama pertanyaannya. kutunggu lanjutannya ya...** Oke terima kasih atas sarannya princess-san. untuk di season naruto kecil tidak akan over power, kalo tentang doujutsu kemungkinan tidak.

 _ **Path delix**_ **.** **Yah masih prolog ya...**

 **Lanjut..** Oke ini sudah lanjut :)

 _ **Yudistira**_ _ **.**_ **Naruto bakal punya doujutsu gak?**... Kemungkinan tidak

 _ **vira-hime**_ **.** **Laanjut**... Oke ini sudah lanjut

 _ **Kainan**_ _ **.**_ **Bagus !** **Meskipun terlalu condong ke perkenalan, tapi ane hargai usha y gan !**

 **Ohya jangn terlalu overpower dulu buat UTSUKI kan gx masuk akal bocah udh bisa jutsu S, kalo dh masuk shippuden baru sedikiiit overpower. hehe**... Oke kainan-san, saya terima saran dari anda hehehe, terima kasih.

 _ **The KidSNo OppAi**_ _ **.**_ **Lanjut tor**... Oke ini sudah lanjut :)

 _ **.3**_ **.** **lanjut...** Ini sudah lanjut

...

Terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir review, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Shunshin no Jutsu**

 **...**


End file.
